Język ęmucki
290px|right|thumb|Kilka słów zapisanych pismem późnym nowoczesnym 200px|right|thumb|Flaga Ecji jest nieoficjalnym symbolem języka ęmuckiego Język ęmucki (od ęmyt - bytowy) - polisyntetyczny język używany przez Etów w świecie Gruszek na Wierzbie. Fonetyka W języku ęmuckim występuje 20 spółgłosek i 6 samogłosek. W nawiasach podano pisownię. Samogłoski |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Prawie przymknięte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Półprzymknięte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Średnie |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Półotwarte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Prawie otwarte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Otwarte |} Spółgłoski W przypadkach, gdzie podano kilka alofonów, pierwszy symbol oznacza standardową wymowę. W języku ęmuckim spółgłoski dzielą się na: * nagłosowe (b, v, m, d, ɾ, s, ʑ, g, ʔ) - mogą występować jedynie przed samogłoskami (inicjał sylaby). Mogą znajdować się pomiędzy nimi (wtedy poprzedzająca samogłoska wykazuje niewielkie wzdłużenie). * wygłosowe (f, ɹ, l, w̃, j, h) - znajdują się zawsze po samogłoskach; tylko przed spółgłoskami nagłosowymi i na końcu wyrazów (koda sylaby). * obojętne (p, t, n, ɕ, k) - występują zarówno przed samogłoskami (inicjał), jak i spółgłoskami nagłosowymi (koda). Mogą tworzyć geminaty. Fonotaktyka *I: k/v/ɾ/t/m/p/s/ʑ/ʔ/ɕ/g/b/d/n *V: æ/e/i/ʌ/o/ɯ *C: j/t/w̃/l/p/n/ɹ/ɕ/f/h/k Struktura sylaby: IV© Przemiany głoskowe Dla odróżnienia spółgłosek nagłosowych od wygłosowych, podkreślono te pierwsze. Nazalizacja Nazalizacja obejmuje tworzenie imiesłowów biernych grup I i III oraz tworzenie stopnia najwyższego przymiotników. Usilnienie Usilnienie następuje przy stopniowaniu przymiotników i niektórych sufiksach słowotwórczych zakończonych spółgłoską oraz w grupie IV b imiesłowów biernych. Cofnięcie Cofnięcie występuje w stopniowaniu niektórych przymiotników (-V'I'''VC -> -V'C'IVC) i przy honoryfikacji. Asymilacja Spółgłoska wygłosowa upodabnia się do następującej po niej spółgłoski nagłosowej dźwięcznością i miejscem artykulacji. Pisownia Dawne pismo ęmuckie :''Główny artykuł: Pismo ęmuckie Nowoczesne pismo emuckie :Główny artykuł: Pismo ęmuckie nowoczesne Alfabet łaciński Łacinka używa 18 liter spółgłosek, 12 liter samogłosek: * '''' ʔ}} al'of ʔælʔʌf}} * '''A a æ}} a ʔæ}} * Ą ą æw̃}} akyś ʔækɯɕ}} * B b b}} bo bʌ}} * D d d}} do dʌ}} * E e e}} e ʔe}} * Ę ę ew̃}} ekyś ʔekɯɕ}} * F f f}} of ʔʌf}} * G g g}} go gʌ}} * H h h}} kah kæh}} * I i i}} i ʔi}} * Į į iw̃}} ikyś ʔikɯɕ}} * J j j}} ij'ot ʔijʔʌt}} * K k k}} ko kʌ}} * L l l}} al ʔæl}} * M m m}} me me}} * N n n}} ne ne}} * O o ʌ}} omikrun ʔʌmikɾon}} * Ǫ ǫ ʌw̃}} okyś ʔʌkɯɕ}} * P p p}} pe pe}} * R r ɾ}}W inicjale sylaby. ɹ}}W kodzie sylaby. ro ɾʌ}} * S s s}} so sʌ}} * Ś ś ɕ}} śe ɕe}} * T t t}} te te}} * U u o}} u ʔo}} * Ų ų ow̃}} ukyś ʔokɯɕ}} * V v v}} ve ve}} * Y y ɯ}} y ʔɯ}} * Ỹ ỹ ɯw̃}} ykyś ʔɯkɯɕ}} * Z z ʑ}} ze ʑe}} Litery Yy z tyldą zastępują nieobecne w Unikodzie Yy z ogonkiem: Y̨ y̨ Dawna łacinka Dawniej zapisywano litery: * a'', ''e, i'', ''o, u'', ''y - jako: e'', ''é, i'', ''a, o'', ''u; * ą'', ''ę, į'', ''ǫ, ų'', ''ỹ - jako: ey, éy, iy, ay, oy, uy; * ś'', ''s - jako s'', ''sy; * r'' przed spółgłoskami i na końcu wyrazów (r wygłosowe) - jako ''ry. Ponadto nie zapisywano zwarcia krtaniowego. Intrapunkcja Dla lepszej czytelności dopełnienie, orzecznik, łącznik i podmiot tworzące jedno słowo oddziela się myślnikiem. Na początku wyrazu oraz po myślniku nie pisze się zwarcia krtaniowego. Poza pracami naukowymi, dokumentami urzędowymi i materiałami do nauki, zazwyczaj nie zaznacza się także zwarcia krtaniowego między samogłoskami, a także po spółgłoskach wygłosowych (poza r'' sprawiającym dwuznaczności). Zdania W języku ęmuckim występuje polisynteza: niektóre części zdania łączą się z orzeczeniem dając jedno słowo. W przypadku podmiotu jest to opcjonalne i może wystąpić tylko, jeśli nie ma przydawek. Struktura * podmiot bez polisyntezy * określenia osobowe * polisynteza ** przydawka w dopełnieniu ** dopełnienie ** orzecznik ** łącznik ** podmiot z polisyntezą * określenia nieosobowe Pogardę oznacza wymienienie osoby (w przypadku poimkowym) na końcu zdania (jako określenie nieosobowe), a nie przed słowem polisyntezy (jako określenie osobowe). W dokumentach oficjalnych używa się tego tylko wobec Nąmipów, nie występuje to w stosunku do innych ras ani narodów. Składnia Można powiedzieć, że w języku ęmuckim występuje składnia OVS lub SOV (pod warunkiem, że podmiot nie uległ polisyntezie). Koniugacja W języku ęmuckim czasownik składa się z orzecznika i końcówki (nazywanej czasami łącznikiem czasownikowym). Wszystkie czasowniki są tworzone od imion gramatycznych (np. rzeczowników, przymiotników lub imiesłowów) odmienionych przez przypadek ''orzecznikownik. Orzecznik może także zawierać informację o honoryfikacji. Końcówkę w piśmie odgranicza się od reszty czasownika dywizem. Buduję się ją z cząstek łączonych aglutynacyjnie według określonych zasad i noszących informację gramatyczną, np. tofmeśterak - tof (czas nieprzeszły) + meś (1. os. l. poj.) + te (czas przyszły) + rak (czynność nagła). Czasowniki mogą przyjąć jeden z trzech trybów, trzech stron (p. [[#Imiesłowy|sekcja imiesłowy]]), trzech osób w dwóch liczbach, dziesięciu czasów. Forma bezosobowa jest równa trzeciej osobie l. poj., która nie posiada afiksu osoby. Tryb oznajmujący Możliwe do konstrukcji czasy: :kursywą oznaczono czasy używane rzadko lub nieobecne w mowie potocznej :(P - afiks osobowy - p. [[#Zaimki|sekcja zaimki]]) * czas teraźniejszy uniwersalny (raf+P) * czas przeszły ciągły (myf+P) * czas przeszły punktowy (myf+P+''rak'') * czas zaprzeszły (myf+P+''myp'') * czas przyszły w przeszłości (myf+P+''te'') * czas przyszły w przeszłości punktowy (myf+P+''terak'') * czas teraźniejszy ciągły (tof+P) * czas teraźniejszy punktowy (tof+P+''rak'') * czas przyszły ciągły (tof+P+''te'') * czas przyszły punktowy (tof+P+''terak'') Tryb rozkazujący * 1. i 2. os. l. poj. i mn. - P * 3. os. l. poj. - te * 3. os. l. mn. - P+''te'' Tryb warunkowy * czas współczesny - gaf+P * czas uprzedni - myf+P+''gap'' Deklinacja :Zobacz też: Przypadki w języku ęmuckim Charakterystycznym przypadkiem ęmuckiej koniugacji jest orzecznikownik, którego tworzenie jest podlega szeregowi reguł gramatycznych. Imiesłowy Strona czynna * podmiot wykonuje pewną czynność * podmiot czynnie działa na samego siebie (strona zwrotna), wówczas nie podaje się dopełnienia bliższego * podmioty wzajemnie na siebie działają (strona wzajemna), wówczas jako dopełnienie bliższe dodaje się odpowiedni zaimek osobowy * podmiot wykonując czynność powoduje ją u innej osoby, podanej w dopełnieniu dalszym (kauzatyw) Strona sprawcza * podmiot wykonując czynność powoduje ją u nieznanej osoby, nie podaje się dopełnienia dalszego adresata * podmiot powoduje działanie, samemu go nie wykonując Strona bierna * na podmiocie jest wykonywana czynność * podmiot strony zwrotnej nie jest głównym sprawcą czynności (strona zwrotna) * sprawca stanu podmiotu jest nieznany (antykozatyw) Zaimki Przymiotniki Przymiotniki mają najczęściej końcówkę -myt i odmieniają się jak zwykłe imiona. Dopełniacz Przymiotnik charakteryzuje się dwoma dopełniaczami: * współrzędny (końcówka ''-me''Dołączane do mianownika lub zamieniane z ''-myt'') - jeśli pełni funkcję przydawki dopełniaczowej dla wyrazu podstawowego; * podrzędny (koncówka dopełniacza) - jeśli pełni funkcję przydawki innego dopełnienia (lub przydawki dopełniaczowej) albo dopełnienia. Stopniowanie Przymiotnik może mieć jeden z czterech stopni: * równy (forma podstawowa); * wyższy ((c)u -aj; -ej; manaj) - rzadko używana forma oznaczająca większe natężenie cechy niż w st. równym. Zazwyczaj spotyka się ją przy porównaniach 2-3 osób/rzeczy. * zawyższy ((c)u -azaj; -aj; -(z)ej; nazaj) - forma oznaczająca wyższe natężenie cechy niż w st. równym i wyższym, ale niższe niż w najwyższym. Stosuje się ją przy porównaniach 4 i więcej osób/rzeczy. * najwyższy (n -it; ~midit; nit) - stopień najwyższego natężenia cechy wśród wszystkich osób/rzeczy. Konstrykcje porównawcze: * stopnia równego - przymiotnik + rzeczownik w instruktywie * stopnia wyższego - przymiotnik + rzeczownik w ablatywie * stopnia zawyższego - przymiotnik + partykuła tą + rzeczownik w ablatywie * stopnia najwyższego - przymiotnik + rzeczownik w adessywie Słowotwórstwo Honoryfikacja Spośród różnych rodzajów zdrobnień i zgrubień na uwagę zasługują afiksy posiadające nacechwanie emocjonalne. Przyłączone do orzecznika mogą wyrażać honoryfikatywność. Liczby Liczebniki główne: # keh # guh # kekuh # ryh # mikan # śoh # keśoh # veh # keveh # mah # kemah # majguh # kemajguh # majryh # kemajryh # majśoh # kemajśoh # majveh # kemajveh # gųmah # gųmah keh # gųmah guh # gųmah kekuh # gųmah ryh # mikmikan :itd. Dla liczb 2-4, 6-20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, liczebniki porządkowe tworzy się zastępując ''-h'' przez ''-tot'', a przedrostek zwielokrotniający przez ''-w̃'' (ogonek lub tylda na piśmie). Wielokrotności dziesiątki i setki tworzy się za pomocą przedrostków zwielokrotniających, a wielokrotności dziesiątek tysięcy, milionów i większych - opisowo. Liczebniki nieregularne Liczby 5, 25, 100 (dawniej 125) i 10 000 (dawniej 3125) są pozostałością po systemie piątkowym. Przykłady *''Ral'ęmyt syr'atkan'' **ɾælʔew̃mɯt sɯɹʔætkæn}} **Рѣлъеўмыт сыръѣткѣн ** **''Język ęmucki'' *''Ę-śi, onvi kiś'ę-śi; sa'it somatboś.'' **''Być, albo nie być; oto jest pytanie.'' *''Repnatboś-sormejtę-myfmeśrak.'' **ɾepnætbʌɕ sʌɹmejtew̃ mɯɸmeɕɾæk}} **Репнѣтбаш сармейте мыфмешрѣк. ** **''Przegrałem grę.'' W innych językach Przypisy Zobacz też * pismo ęmuckie * pismo ęmuckie nowoczesne * słownik języka ęmuckiego * Przypadki w języku ęmuckim Kategoria:Język ęmucki Ęmucki